Overleg gebruiker:Michael Souer
IRC Kan je vandaag nog op IRC komen? Ik moest gister plots weg dus toen kon ik helaas niet. En ik moet dan even iets bespreken met je. Wouter15 jun 13, 2011 14:59 (UTC) re:botrecht hoi ben jij het mee eens dat we een bot op de wiki maken ik wel vraag aan een helper of een staff voor botrecht en stuur me dan een pagina van een wiki waar er uitleg staat hoe je een bot moet creeéren en uitleg in in het nederlands wil je hier mee accoord? ' 'Erik fedrik' Overleg ' jun 15, 2011 05:35 (UTC) :Ik ben uiteraard Michael niet maar ik wil toch even mijn mening hierover geven. Ik vind het geen goed idee als jij bot rechten krijgt want je gewone bewerkingen die zijn al niet goed en die zijn nog wel te herstellen maar een massa bot bewerkingen brengt erg veel schade met zich mee als het mis gaat. Wouter15 jun 15, 2011 07:05 (UTC) :Om eerlijk te zijn zie ik voor nu het nut van een bot nog niet in. Voor later kan het wel handig zijn, maar nu nog niet. (Michael Souer (o/b) jun 15, 2011 16:20 (UTC)) re:re:adminstor beste michael souer Ik had van u een bericht gekregen waarin stond dat om adminstor recht te krijgen dat je dan naar de kwaliteit moest kijken maar... Als ik zo vriendelijk mag zijn mag ik vragen welke kwaliteit dan? En om de meeste wiki's draait het om bewerkingen en de aanwezeigheid van de gebruiker heb ik gelijk? ' 'Erik fedrik' Overleg ' jun 18, 2011 06:47 (UTC) :Het draait NOOIT alleen om het aantal bewerkingen en de activiteit. Er word gekeken naar de kwaliteit van de bewerkingen. Dus dat de spelling goed is, opmaak goed is enz enz. Wouter15 jun 18, 2011 11:14 (UTC) :Inderdaad, ik kijk naar de spelling en grammatica, hoeveel verder je de wiki eigenlijk helpt, hoe veel je er voor over hebt, of je het waard bent, of je te vertrouwen bent, maar nooit naar het aantal. Michael Souer irc Kan je nu in het nickelodeon kanaal komen? Wouter15 jun 18, 2011 11:47 (UTC) re:193.190.253.146 deze gebruiker gebruiker:193.190.253.146 heeft onzin gepleegt zie hier: http://nl.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/193.190.253.146 ik zou aanvragen of u hem kunt blockeren?[[User:erik fedrik|'erik fedrik']][[User talk:erik fedrik|'Overlegpagina']] jun 19, 2011 18:23 (UTC) :Zie de overlegpagina van deze gebruiker. Ik vond het geen reden om hem gelijk te blokken. Wouter15 jun 19, 2011 18:44 (UTC) Bureacraat Ja dat was ik! Nu heb je meer bevoegdheden. Dit is toch geen probleem hoop ik? Excuus voor mijn late reactie maar ik ben op vakantie :) --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 21, 2011 14:49 (UTC) :Ja ik ben erg blij met je! Ja ik heb een leuke vakantie gehad. Ik ben vanochtend terug gekomen. Alleen ga ik vrijdag al weer weg naar de volgende vakantie toe, haha. Dat wordt een drukke periode!--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 21, 2011 19:16 (UTC) re:nureaucraat nou wat zij gebruiker:darth stefan over bureaucraat? of ik ze mag krijgen? ' 'Erik fedrik' Overleg ' jun 22, 2011 09:45 (UTC) Verzoek Hallo, Zou jij deze gebruiker voor korte tijd kunnen blokken? Ik heb de gebruiker er nu al 4x op gewezen dat hij van andermans gebruikerspagina af moet blijven maar luisteren? Ho maar! Groeten, Wouter15 jun 24, 2011 14:03 (UTC) re:re:beheerder Mag ik nu beheerder recht? ' 'Erik fedrik' Overleg ' jun 25, 2011 22:21 (UTC) :Dit is nu al de zoveelste keer dat je het vraagt en volgens mij is Michael heel duidelijk geweest in zijn beslissing: NEE! Het is erg onverstandig als jij beheerder word op deze wiki. En ik denk dat Michael het met me eens is. Wouter15 jun 26, 2011 09:11 (UTC) IRC (1) Kan je rond 6 uur op IRC komen? In het nickelodeon kanaal. Wouter15 jun 27, 2011 15:04 (UTC) Re: Welkom Bedankt voor het (automatisch gestuurde) welkomstberichtje. Ligt het aan mij of is deze wiki nogal... uitgestorven? Amnesty jun 30, 2011 15:01 (UTC) Verzoek Kan jij 178.117.202.179 blokkeren? Hij/zij heeft na mijn waarschuwing weer wijzigingen op andermans gebruikersnaamruimte. Alvast bedankt! Wouter15 jul 3, 2011 09:57 (UTC) Verwijderen Zou jij hier weereens willen gaan ruimen? En dan vooral die van gebruiker:Erik fedrik .... Die zijn namelijk aangemaakt door een anonime gebruiker. het is wel weer dezelfde als de gebruiker die ik hierboven al heb genoemd. Zou jij kunnen kijken of dat IP toevallig van erik is? En zo ja zou je hem dan willen uitleggen dat dit niet de bedoeling is om gebruikersnaamruimte dingen te maken onder je IP adres? Ik ga morgen namelijk op vakantie en heb dus geen tijd meer om dat te doen. Wouter15 jul 3, 2011 10:05 (UTC) Erik fedrik Kan jij erik fedrik een perm ban geven en dan gelijk zijn IP erbij? Naar aanleiding van wat hij http://nl.aaarto.wikia.com/wiki/Dossier:Shershah_zarin#Zie_ook her allemaal heeft gedaan (zijn dossier). Wouter15 sep 1, 2011 19:02 (UTC) :Ik heb het dossier bekeken en zal hem gelijk blokkeren. Bedankt voor het zeggen. (Michael Souer (o/b) sep 2, 2011 10:02 (UTC)) :P.s. Ik heb echt een heken aan mijn signature, 't is altijd wat. -.- Verwijderen Hey, Kan je hier weer eens gaan verwijderen? Dat is al een tijdje niet meer gebeurd en de categorie bevat nu al 25 pagina's. Groeten, Wouter15 sep 28, 2011 14:11 (UTC) :Ik heb wat doorverwijzingen, artikelen en categorieën verwijdert. Het overige zijn allemaal artikelen, die ik (of iemand anders) beter kan invullen, dan weggooien. Dat zal ik dan ook doen de komende dagen. Bedankt voor het zeggen, (Michael Souer (o/b) okt 3, 2011 15:51 (UTC)) ::Dan haal ik de overige delte sjablonen wel even weg. Wouter15 okt 3, 2011 20:04 (UTC) re:blocked? Hey micheal Maak me weer niet geblockeert want het slaat nergens op dat er wat anders op een wikia staat dat dat de reden is om mij te blockeren. Zorg dat het weer inorde komt. Erik fedrik als anonieme gebruiker. :Je hebt zoveel uitgehaald dat we je op alle wiki's waar je actief was geblokt hebben. Wouter15 okt 20, 2011 19:00 (UTC) Verzoek Hallo, Kan jij de opmerking op Thousand Needles verwijderen? Wouter15 okt 27, 2011 18:57 (UTC) :Natuurlijk, bedankt voor het aanmerken. :(Michael Souer (o/b) okt 28, 2011 05:19 (UTC)) Verzoek (2) Zou je de opmerking bij Death Knight kunnen verwijderen? Wouter15 feb 20, 2012 22:58 (UTC)